User talk:Privatejfx141
Thanks! Welcome Hi, welcome to Game chap and bertie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bertie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Vandalism Hi. I saw your message to Sannse about the vandalism. It looks like you undid most of it. I blocked the IP for you. If this happens again it would be faster to report it to the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF); they have the necessary tools to clean up the vandalism and block the user. If you are interested in maintaining the wiki as an admin yourself, please look at the Adoption criteria and then you can leave a request in that forum. -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RushingZ's talk section Thanks for the promotion, mate. IanChap98 Hello chap! IanChap98 20:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC)IanChap98 :Good day to you old chap! -- Privatejfx141 20:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. If you and the others would like to gain admin rights here, have a public discussion (a blog for example) and choose which of you want the rights. We can promote more than one user. Then you can make an adoption request here. In terms of merging wikis, if there are user communities on the other ones please talk to them about combining the wikis together. If they have any content that is not included here you will need to move it over by which requires admin rights on this wiki (but not the other), so may need to wait until you have adopted the wiki here. Once the communities agree and the content has been moved over as needed you can request a merge at . Let me know if you have any further questions! -- Wendy (talk) 05:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Fireurchin Hey, dude, I'm RushingZ. And uhmmm... This guyiswrecking the wiki, putting up fake info and renaming the front page. Yeah, when we get Admin rights, we're gonna have to ban him for a while. I'm very sorry but I don't think I will be able to continue on with editing this wiki, old chap. I'm very busy with my family, and I'm in Junior High as of now, and it isn't easy when you have lot's of problems in your hands... I apologize for not being here for a while, but I please ask if you can adopt the wiki instead of me? If you can, thank you in advance. Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for updating the request and starting the blog. That is perfect for what we need when we check back in on it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I know the blog seemed silly to you, but it's important to make sure people at least have a chance to know about these things first, so thanks for setting it up! I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights -- good luck cleaning up the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Good work old chap! Thanks for helping with updates on keeping the wiki active, and helping out some with information! 21:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) loiloiloi6 JamesChap Greetings i say, and congratulations on being Rank #1, you my friend of a very good chap! JamesChap (talk) Terms of Use Issues Hello, If a Wikia staff member removes content for violating our Terms of Use, do not restore that content. We have recieved complaints that articles on this wiki reveal real names and other private information and acted on those Terms of Use violations. I assumed that this was an oversight, so I did not take any punitive action but the fact that you restored this content shows that I have to be more explicit. Please be more caerful in the future. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello admin Chap sorry for the problem I made up with the wiki I'm sorry for that and next I will a put a bit more carrying in to what I put up. New logo I made a blog about this a while ago, but it didn't get any attention. So I just posted what I had in another blog here. It is a bit big, but you can just make it smaller. Whoops! Lol, I realized that I uploaded the wrong logo. I had a feeling there was something missing, lol. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) I Say, Old chap! Thanks For editing My Jim the Nonflying Pig. I thought It would be taken down for no bloody reason! Thank You My Good Old Chap and have a good Day!Dewittdj (talk) 18:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC)DeWittdj We have a problem sir, a user with this IP address-71.93.120.236, is vandilising this wiki. He has continuely vandilised the squiddington page with profanity. Please ban him! Hello Hi I'm new here Cynder rush (talk) 08:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you think I'm a good contributor? I made the Anna page and I added a pic to the Donald page. I'm going to add more to the Sir Creepalot page and Bertie page. Well, do you? I mean, for a beginer. Cynder rush (talk) 13:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Someone was spamming I recently visited the Scott I page and the gallery was labelled 'Gallery of rasin toast'. I don't now who it was but I changed it back to just 'Gallery' so no-one gets confused (or hungry...) but that user, whoever they were, needs to be told not to do it again. Think you can find out who did it? Cynder rush (talk) 10:35, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I'VE FOUND THE SPAMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 96.248.75.92. It's 96.248.75.92 the anonymous user. I don't know how to block him/her. I tried but I got confused! Could you block them? Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 19:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Someone else was spamming. 205.200.217.244 was spamming. Ban them please. Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 15:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Do not ignore this. It's big enough for you to see. GameChap and Bertie Wiki Continuation. Hi, my name is Will, or Mirrland1 and I would like to continue this wiki and basically generally update it. I won't spam/ power abuse, look at my GameChap forum account. That's why I'd like admin, to rid this wiki of spam, update everything etc